


Aftermath of youth

by orphan_account



Series: One shots and drabbles [2]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: A personal project, Origin Story, Social Commentary, Social Issues, slow going, will only update every now and then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: We are told to grow up so often that when we do, we look back at who we were and weep for what we lost to trying to race time.it is only a short one, I might make it longer if the mood strikes me.





	Aftermath of youth

Through our school lives we are given rules and guidelines at every chance given. What to wear, how our hair is to look, how much you can be an individual determined by a group of people that only connect with us as parents or educators, the world they once knew has shifted so drastically that they grasp and cling to what they can of what they knew so that they won't have to face the new world.

They cry that they have been where we are and that if we grow up we will see what they mean, no matter what we do the generation before us will always have some statement on how we should be and who we should be. Don’t shave your head, a lady must have this style of hair, men remember to shave or at least groom, bra straps and kneecaps will distract the boys so cover up, boy will be boys so just ignore them, and yet when we play by their rules they still find faults with how we are.

You should enjoy your youth while it lasts, express yourself, you're too young to be talking like that, or I wish I was like you when I was your age! The duality of how we are seen is ever bearing down on us, we will pull ourselves apart piece by piece while smiling because they can’t know how badly it hurts to force ourselves outside of what we wish to be.

We know how we want the world to be when we leave, we want to be equal on all fronts yet again they cling and grasp at what they had and what they want the world to be even as they pass on. Our protests are violent, our voices opposition to what should be a universal truth to our own kind, when their world begins to fall apart around them they blame us. We are killing things that hold no priority in our lives, we keep other ideas in high regard and thus we are out of control.

We band together on social media platforms, libraries, colleges, universities and public grounds to have our voices heard to show those who made us learn how to walk in their world while forging our own in the dying ashes that they left. But as we did voices older and still locked away in words long dead and buried come back to damn our actions.

Our every action an affront to those before us, our identities forced to be hidden as the threat of being cast out, attacked or lost to the world hangs over our heads and yet here I am sitting in the ordered lines that this school set out hoping that I will not get dragged away in the tide that will sweep through the world.

My education filled with political conversation and propaganda as people who are paid to keep opinions about religion and politics to themselves spew them at every chance in the hopes that they might stick with just one child and they will have succeeded in keeping the world they way they want it to be. I hope one day when I sit in a class I won’t hear a young boy talk in hushed tones about how his last teacher spoke about how ‘the gays’ should not be a part of the educational system or hear a parent in the street talk about how their child came home talking about wanting to learn more about the aboriginal people of his country and that ‘school should do that! It is not my fault that they won’t teach him about those abbos!’

Sitting here in my classroom being told off for stepping out of line, for speaking about a subject that the teacher believes will cause major conflict for other students as those other students yell to leave me alone and back away, I am sitting here hoping that my voice will not be lost that I will not lose my youth and become like these people with their claws so deep in the world that those that come next will never be able to shape their own futures.

I do not want to be lost in the aftermath of my youth.


End file.
